Absorb-Vation
Absorb-Vation ''is the third episode of Ben 10: Shadows. Summary While on Osmos V, the 10 Force meet a kid Osmosian called Brosba. At first he seems like a good person that likes to see Ben in action but that's until he absorbs Ben's Omnitrix-Arm, creating a rampaging beast. Plot Planet Earth, the 10 Force are entering the Rustbucket III. 'Kevin:' Why did I agree to this again? 'Ben:' Because if you didn't me and Gwen would've told everyone your secret love of boybands. 'Rook:' Kevin loves boybands! I did not see that coming! 'Gwen:' I didn't until I saw him singing along to Five Directions. 'Kevin:' Can't we please not talk about it? 'Ben:' Yeah. I do not want a dream of Kevin singing tonight. and Rook laugh and continue talking about the embarrassing secret. 'angry:' Where are we going? 'Rook:' The home of the Osmosians, Osmos V! 'surprised:' Really! I'm going to my homeplanet! 'Ben:' Not for fun. We have to just check on the planet. left eye twitches. 'Gwen:' Stop lying Ben. Since when did we check on planets? runs onto the pilot seat. Rook goes into the other one. 'Rook:' Hmm. High level alien tech, great shape.. How did you get this? 'Kevin:' I don't like talking about it. Let's take off! Rustbucket III flies off. 'offscreen:' Why do you like Five Directions? 'offscreen:' I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! ---- Osmos V, a boy is seen running through a jungle. He is about the height of 9-year old Cooper and looks just like Aggregor. 'Boy:' I can't believe a saw a GREEN meteorite coming from the sky! It looked alot like a ship. But I'm sure it wasn't! boy tries to swing a branch but falls. The Rustbucket lands in front of him. 'Boy:' Huh. It was a ship. as Feedback, jumps out in an action pose. He stops when he sees the boy. 'Feedback:' It was just a jungle kid. rest come out. 'Feedback:' Hey kid. What's your name? 'Boy:' My name is Brosba. Why are you here? 'Rook:' For fun. 'Brosba:' Okay.. Not sure why you would come ''here for fun.. But then what are you names? Kevin: Kevin Ethan Levin. Osmosian teen. Gwen: Gwendolyn Tennyson at your service. Rook: Rook Blonko. reverting: And I'm the Ben Tennyson! Brosba: You're Ben Tennyson, saviour of the universe! Ben: Finally! Somebody appreciates my work! turns to Gwen and Kevin, frowning. Brosba: Can I see some of your aliens? transforms into Saiyan then Ghostfreak and all of the Alien Force aliens. Brosba: Awesome! Ben Tennyson, I just wanna be like you! Ben: laughs Keep trying, kiddo. walks off. Brosba: quietly And I will suceed. on, in the ship's gym, Ben is running on a treadmill. Gwen comes in. Gwen: Hey, Ben. I need to tell you about that Brosba kid. He doesn't seem right. Ben: Quit it, Gwen. You're just jealous that you don't have a fan. angry: I am not jealous! kicks Ben in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Ben: Take it easy, Gwen! It's not like he'll try and steal my powers! Gwen: Fine. But when I'm right, don't come crawling back to me. stomps out. Ben, who's still on the ground, looks around. Ben: I wonder if Gwen's right... comes inside. Ben gets up. Ben: Brosba! How are you doing? Brosba: I am doing fine. You won't be soon. Ben: What are you talking about? Brosba: I am talking about this! grabs Ben's arm and absorbs the Omnitrix. Ben: Dude, what did you do?! now looking like a Vaxasaurian-sized Ultimate Aggregor, punches Ben. Brosba: What does it look like? I absorbed your aliens! Except from three. runs out, laughing. Ben checks his aliens. Ben: Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, The Worst?! He left me with the crappy aliens. Gwen was right, he isn't right at all! runs out and sees many trees crushed down. Ben: I cannot believe it. He is a devil in the body a 9-year old boy! transforms into Pesky Dust and flies to his team, which are in a nearby building. Dust: Guys, I need your help! Brosba absorbed all my good aliens! Kevin: Ben? Are you some fairy alien? I can't believe it! Dust: This is NOT the time, Kevin! Rook: It seems that this Osmosian young one is a master at absorption! He managed to absorb 1,000,907 aliens in a matter of seconds! Gwen: At this point the younger me would say 'I told you so'! I told you so! Dust: I don't care! I just need help! Kevin: Let's go! 10 Force run out of the building. They can a building fly into a bunch of trees and Brosba shouting. Brosba: That is what everyone gets for calling me a small freak! I AM SO ANGRY!! Dust: Geez. Somebody's in a mood. Dust flies to Brosba. Dust: Dude, you got problems! Calm yourself before someone gets hur- wacks Pesky Dust, making him revert. Ben: Okay, someone but me! Rook and Gwen run to Brosba. Kevin takes Rook's Proto-Tool and absorbs it. Rook: I just got it fixed! arms transforms into Proto-Tools and he starts shooting. Gwen: It isn't doing anything! Let me try! tries to carry Brosba with her Anodite powers and, eventually, suceeds. Gwen: I got him! Ben, absorb him while you can! tries to get up but the hit he took was too powerful for him to get up. Ben: I can't get up! I'm too weak right now! Kevin: Try that chubby yellow alien! Ben: The Worst?! But he's... THE WORST!! Kevin: Just do it!! Ben: Fine. slams the Omnitrix and transforms into The Worst. Worst: It's Lame-o time. Worst runs but then stumbles over. Worst: Aw, come on! Worst gets back up and, eventually, makes it to Brosba. Worst: Hey small freak! Brosba: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!! kicks The Worst but he hangs on to his leg and climbs up. Worst: Not The Worst anymore! Worst kicks Brosba's face and knocks him down. Kevin: 'Take the DNA back!! Worst scans the alien DNA on Brosba, regaining all his DNA. 'Worst: Awesome! I even got a new one! reverts and transforms into an Osmosian. Alien: I will name you... Absorb-Vation! For now... Rook: Is it the time we leave? Gwen: It will appear so. Absorb-Vation: Let's bounce. ---- a prison ship, like Albedo's, Brosba is seen sitting in a cage. Brosba: For so long I've just wanted to be known other than a small freak.. I want to be normal.. Have friends... man slips a blue stick through a hole. Man: Dinner's on the floor. Brosba: WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH?! I WANT TO GO HOOOOOME!! The End Major Events *The team go to Osmos V, which seems like a jungle/city planet *Brosba first appears. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Man Villains *Brosba Aliens Used *Feedback *Saiyan *Ghostfreak *Goop *Humongousaur *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Big Chill *Jetray *Echo Echo *Alien X (very quickly) *Spidermonkey *Absorb-Vation Trivia *This episode might have the most aliens used (not including movies). Category:Episodes Category:UltimateKai10